RINtos FInley
RINtos_FInley who is now MetsiRin. A proud Filipina who is trash at her own language but somewhat decent at other languages. She has 400 followers, enough for her to build up such courage to get better. She describes herself as a cookie, an oreo cookie. She's not human, so don't trust her. Tis a joke- Or is it? Quote: "LOVE ME" When she first meet someone, she likes to create a great friendship with them especially when she first met her group members on #KawaiiFamily. To each and every member joining her first impression on them is "Love me." With her personality changing voice to odd and childish self, she's a singer whom's goals are too far to reach. Though she keeps on going, so one day she can reach it. Meanwhile someone help us.. "Ouch.. Oh I c- Even my own self thinks i'm bad" Her voice range is a Sophrano 1 and is very capable of singing Alto. As said above, each of her voice has a personality. For example, "The Lolita Voice" she calls it. The Lolita Voice is well, how should this be described.. Think of Honey Senpai from Ouran High school Host Club, but a girl version and switch the cake to cookies. That's what it pretty much is... Anyways, her other voice is her trap voice. It's not perfect, and it's not very convincible but she does it anyways for laughs and giggles, because why not. No one needs to be perfect. Though without the trap voice she is still mistaken as a guy here and there, she doesn't know why but it happens. Four years of choir and three years of voice lessons, three more years of choir and voice lessons to go! "So tiring, but its worth it! Plus my teachers are fun!" She loves to learn new songs, but when she doesn't have time for that and or too lazy too.. She sticks with her favorite songs like; * Unravel -Tokoyo Ghoul * Senbonzakura * Ikanaide * Lost Ones Weeping * Alice of Human Sacrifice * Shelter * Kokoronashi * Karuki Project For every single person she stumbles upon, she creates and keep track of a nickname. There will be no confusements nor double nickname, only one special nickname for each and every person. So be aware of what she is gonna call you and remember it, or else she will be disappointed. Depending is she is active or lazy she will sometimes draw digitally and or draw on the paper to make her profile picture and or overs for her duets or covers. Yeah, make a cover for a cover. Derp. Groups * #KawaiiFamily * Euphonix_ * Loliception Trivia * Favorite color: blue * Favorite Dessert: Sweets especially Cookies and italian ice cream aka Gelato * Favorite Sports: Football, Swimming, and Ice skating * Height: 4'11 (For 4 years now R.I.P #PrayForMetsi'sHeight ) * Weight: 114.3 Personality A goofy idiot whom is confused most of the time, but she is kind and understandable and willing to listen to anything to help anyone. Very hyper energetic and a happy go luck type. Pervy here and there, but mostly a god person to be around with when someone is not in the mood Nicknames * Rinni (Rin-ie) * Fin * Waifu * Cookie * Oreo * Mei-chan * Tsirin Category:Singers Category:Smule Utaite Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Finley Rin Category:Active Category:MetsiRin